lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord Glorfindel of the Firstborn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tauriel page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Stop reverting edits. First of all, stop "edit warring" by restoring edits that have been taken out. When that happens and you object, you need to discuss the matter on the Talk page until a consensus is reached. Second, your comments about what is canon and what is not belong on the Talk page, not in the main article. Third, the entire Tauriel article is marked as non-canon and therefore separate notices about what parts of the article are non-canon are not needed, or desired. And finally, since this is a non-canon article the only information that belongs on it is information about the subject character in the particular adaptation that uses her. It's not the place to have background canon information inserted into what is supposed to be a narrative of what happens in the movie. - Gradivus, 19:47, December 19, 2013 (UTC) What is going on? User:Gradivus demanded I address this edit undoing thing here between you and him. This consistent undoing is NOT allowed here! If you disagree with what is being written by another, you DO NOT keep undoing it as many times as you can and that rule applies to Gradivus as well. Oh, and yes YOU DO have to justify what you write down because here because the rules here on what is Canon and what is Non-canon are very strict! We are BOOK FIRST!--DarkLantern (talk) 15:48, December 20, 2013 (UTC) *Ok, so I demand that you research the issue further. If you do you will find that what you just told me not to do is exactly what Gradivus did to me. "This consistent undoing is NOT allowed here! If you disagree with what is being written by another, you DO NOT keep undoing it as many times as you can" I contributed and HE deleted. I felt it was important and put it back up. It is now down because I felt the back and forth was childish and today I addressed the issue. So if this rule applies to him then HE needs to be addressed. I would ask that you not assume he is right because I am new (as of yesterday). Furthermore I am EXTREMELY BOOK FIRST! On a non-canon page added that a dwarf/elf union is particuilarly non-canon and in fact IMPOSSIBLE and he deleted it. Please research Tauriel and Thranduil page edits and get back to me at your earliest convenience. This ridicule is extremely uninviting and I am very knowledgable in regard to Tolkien Lore. Lord Glorfindel of the Firstborn (talk) 16:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Then contribute but you have to conform to the rules! You don't need consent to contribute but you DO need to justify what you contribute! You can't JUST come in and write down whatever you want! A wiki needs rules or it is a chaotic wasteland full of personal opinions NOT facts!--DarkLantern (talk) 16:04, December 20, 2013 (UTC) *In regard to justifying it, I would be more than happy to do so on the Talk page. I do not feel, however, he should be able to delete my contribution without any discussion. Lord Glorfindel of the Firstborn (talk) 16:12, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::There is a well-known procedure for this type of thing. In Wikipedia it's called the BOLD, revert, discuss cycle (BRD). You can boldly make a change, but then if an editor reverts it you are supposed to discuss it on the Talk page for consensus instead of just putting your edit back. The reason I kept taking it off is because when there is a conflict like that, the article is supposed to be left "in the condition it was in before the Bold edit was made (often called the status quo ante)" until a consensus is reached. I'm sorry you were upset, but that is what I was doing. And when there is a conflict, the onus is on the person who does not first start the discussion on the Talk page. - Gradivus, 17:25, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::And finally, I did not "demand" anything of DarkLantern, I merely requested that he intervene. - Gradivus, 17:25, December 20, 2013 (UTC) *You'll notice that as soon as you started talking about it on the talk pages, I stopped reverting your edit. But I apologize for my part in upsetting you by reverting it more than once. In future, since you are a registered user, if I think you have made a mistake in placing something I will still delete or change it (once) along with an explanation of why I did it. When that happens I hope you will discuss the matter on the article's talk page (or on my talk page) rather than just putting it back. Being new here shouldn't give you any fewer rights, but rules and methods might be better known by those who have been here longer so it would be helpful if you would discuss the matter before just undoing the edit. However, if you feel strongly about it and replace it, I will not delete it more than the first time, without at least discussing it. In either case, please let's go to the talk pages to come to a consensus and handle things amicably when these things happen. - Gradivus, 20:20, December 22, 2013 (UTC)